Dragonheart
by myself
Summary: It's funny, Draco pondered, how dramatically life could change. If someone had told him 3 years ago, that in the upcoming future he would be sitting in a muggle bar with his arm around Ginny Weasley, he would have laughed in their face. But apparently the


It's funny, Draco pondered, how dramatically life could change. If someone had told him during his 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that in 3 years time he would be sitting at a muggle restaurant with his arm around Ginny Weasley, he would have laughed in their face. But apparently they would have been correct. Because indeed he was now sitting at a muggle restaurant, with his arm wrapped around Ginny.  
  
The Satin Doll was rather crowded. Swarms of people had headed over to try out the food on the restaurants opening night. Over the hustle of people in the far right corner a small jazz band was playing, creating a casual yet debonair feel to the evening. The lead singer coyly twirled the microphone cord around her finger, singing a lively swing number, and dancing about the stage showing off her shimmery black top. Most couples sat conversing happily, sipping wine and generally enjoying themselves. Draco didn't need to talk; he was perfectly content doing exactly what he was dong; holding Ginny close, breathing in her sweet aroma and running his fingers along her smooth, soft skin, whilst taking in his surroundings. The restaurant had a simple yet effective design. The walls were covered in a deep purple, and f0our one-metre high dark azure walls separated the large room into quarters.  
  
Draco returned his gaze back to Ginny who was playing with her chocolate gateau, cutting it into miniscule pieces and then leisurely eating it, sucking on each portion for as long as she could.  
  
'That's rather mean to tease your food like that-' Draco whispered softly into her ear, grinning as he watched Ginny blush. '-Shall we go for a walk?' Although Draco took particular pleasure in watching her squirm, he had more important matters at hand that evening.  
'Yes, let's,' she simply replied.  
  
Draco stood up and moved aside, allowing Ginny to also stand. He brushed down his black jacket, smoothing out any creases that may have found their way to it, and straightened his purple tie, which, he thought, seemed to almost match the colour of the room. He took her hand and led the way out into the back gardens. They seated themselves on a bench in a secluded area, surrounded by magnificent statues and sublime water fountains.  
  
Noticing Ginny was deep in thought, Draco also started to muse, reminiscing of how life had altered. It was 7th year when it had all changed. Father had wanted him to join the family business, no prizes for guessing as to what that would be. However, Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater. Personally, he didn't see positive side in serving someone and kissing the hem of their robes, only to get tortured in return. Although Lord Voldemort wasn't anyone, and it was especially hard to escape his wrath, it had been a particular struggle to overcome that boundary. No, a less demanding job suited Draco best. Though what had stimulated him to become a muggle businessman was completely beyond him. At first he thought it was the simplicity, but he quickly realised that it wasn't actually all that simple.  
  
But here he was, 3 years later, his life completely blissful. He pulled Ginny closer to him, reminding himself that she was still right by his side.  
  
He rested his spare arm against his side, but drew back instinctively when he felt a solid shape in his pocket. Looking to his left, ensured that Ginny was asleep, and she was, sweet smile lain across her lips He dug his hand into his pocket and withdrew the red velvet box that lay inside. He flicked it open with his thumb and started intently at it, hardly believing it was real.  
  
A solid gold ring lay inside, with a short caption inscribed into it. 'To my shining star, Dragonheart' Draco hesitantly revoked his gaze from the item and slid it back into his pocket. He was saving that for later on. 


End file.
